Ambos ganamos
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un partido Quidditch mas Harry y Draco, todo puede pasar ¡Slash!
1. Partido

_Disclaimer__;_ _los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

Aclaración; One-shot **¡DRARRY!** Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

Cortito, pero tenia que escribirlo. Hace semanas que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Gracias a los que han comentado mis dos one-shots Drarrys.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Partido**

Arriba.

Tuvo que realizar un brusco movimiento para poder alcanzar la snitch, que se escurría y movía a cada minuto.

Abajo.

_¡Maldición!_, pensó Draco. Tuvo que irse a pique para poder seguir a la escurridiza pelotita.

No perdió ningún instante y de reojo vio como Potter hacía lo mismo. Hombro a hombro, ambos, persiguiendo esa snitch.

—10 puntos para Slytherin —exclamó el portavoz cuando uno de los cazadores golpeo la quaffle.

Por lo menos veinte minutos estuvieron ambos buscadores persiguiendo la snitch hasta que…

— ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Harry Potter atrapa la Snitch!

El campo de juego despertó con aplausos y gritos hacía la gran victoria del equipo de Gryffindor.

Todos alardeaban a Harry y su hazaña al haber atrapado a tan escurridiza pelotita. Todo el equipo festejaba y algunos alumnos ya habían bajado hacia el campo, celebrando también.

El equipo de Slytherin era otra cosa, nadie podía entender como el rubio dejo escapar la snitch por una distracción. Draco miró con odio a Potter y tiró su escoba a un lado. Esquivando brazos y miradas, se dirigió hacia él.

Tan ensimismados en celebrar estaban que nadie se dio cuenta de que el príncipe de Slytherin llegaba a su lado.

— ¡Potter! — exclamó cerca. Harry se sobresaltó cuando lo encontró a menos de dos metros.

Nadie alcanzó a hacer o decir algo. El campo se hundió en un silencio absoluto cuando Draco tomó de las solapas a Harry y lo beso.

Lo beso con ímpetu y brusquedad.

Cuando Draco se separó del. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pronto los abrió y para nadie paso desapercibido el hecho de que el salvador del mundo mágico había correspondido a ese beso.

Draco le sonrió arrogantemente —Creo, Potter, que esta vez ambos ganamos.

Y sin más que decir se fue rumbo a los vestidores.

Dejando a todos sin aliento y con un silencio absoluto.


	2. La próxima vez

Hola a todos!

Esta secuela no estaba en mis planes, pero hace unos días revisando mis anteriores historias me di cuenta de que debía hacerla. Nació sola y todo, todo, lo escrito surgió de un solo tirón.

No descarto una tercera parte, pero seria mas adelante.

Saludos.

Aclaración; One-shot **¡DRARRY!** Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La próxima vez**

El sonrojo de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con aquel beso ¡No, Dios no! Era la rabia y la jodida impotencia por verse como un imbécil esperando algo... algo que no había esperado nunca.

Sus pies se movieron rápidos hacia los vestidores del campo de Quidditch; Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían vestidores separados. A Harry no le fue difícil entrar al de las serpientes, rogaba a Merlín y Dios que nadie entrase. Aunque, en definidas cuentas, todos aún estaban congelados en el campo.

Un sonido de agua se escuchó a lo lejos y pronto se dio cuenta de que fue estúpido al ir de inmediato, cuando sabía que Malfoy se debía estar duchando.

— ¡Potter! —exclamó alguien tras Harry—, ¿Qué haces aquí? —los ojos grises miraron hacia la puerta y luego al moreno.

— ¡Malfoy! —se giró. El rubio estaba aun vestido, bueno solo con los pantalones lo demás… em… no había nada mas—. Yo… lo del campo… es... fue —tartamudeó estúpidamente.

Draco no le hizo caso y pasó por su lado bufando —Lo del campo… —apuntó—, que Gryffindor nos allá ganado no quiere decir que mi equipo sea malo. Fue suerte, nada más.

Draco cerró la ducha y miró a Harry esperando que siguiera hablando.

—Yo, no me refiero a eso —rebatió el moreno algo nervioso.

Él arqueo una ceja — ¿Entonces a qué? —le dijo divertido, no entendiendo, por supuesto, al punto que iba.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Él lo pensó un momento, un largo momento, y concluyó —Ganaron y nada más. Ahora podrías irte —señaló la puerta.

A Harry se le acabó la paciencia, quería saber, quería explicaciones; ¿Por qué había hecho eso y en pleno campo? ¿Qué ganaba?

Sin medir ninguna consecuencia lo empujó hacia una de las paredes de la ducha. Draco hizo una mueca debido al golpe en su espalda, Harry se dio cuenta de que había sido algo brusco, pero el contacto fue… fue algo que jamás admitiría que sintió.

—Valla no pensé que quisieras repetir el beso, Potter, eh —los ojos grises adquirieron un brillo indescifrable.

—No, claro que no. Solo quiero saber ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Draco sonrió arrogante —No siempre puedes ganar tú, Potter.

— ¿Fue por venganza? ¿Para dejarme en ridículo? —el rubio solo sonrió—, pues debes saber que tú también participaste en ese… ese _beso_.

—Siempre apuntando lo obvio —susurró Draco. Metiendo sus dos brazos y rompiendo el contacto de las manos de Harry.

Ausencia.

Quedaron a unos escasos centímetros.

—El próximo partido de Quidditch. Lo ganara Slytherin —dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se sorprendió ante eso, pero luego, para sorpresa del rubio, sonrió —Te equivocas —murmuró—, porque el próximo partido es de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin —le miro seriamente.

Draco sonrió abiertamente —Es por eso que lo digo, genio.

Entonces Harry comprendió.

Era una promesa.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, según como lo piensen, el próximo partido de Quidditch se jugaría en dos semanas más.

Así que Draco se esforzaría.

Porque la siguiente vez alguien tendría que bajar al campo a besarle o ser él quien suba a besar a alguien. Como fuese...

Esa vez volvería a ganar él.

Porque nunca confesaría que el mejor premio fue besar los inalcanzables labios de Harry Potter.

Porque la próxima vez. Potter tendría que besarle.

* * *

**YASNyoko1:** Sí, Draco jamas perdería. Él siempre le encuentra el lado bueno a la cosa.

**Sry:** Gracias. Cortito, pero comodo para escribir. Gracias.


	3. Ambos ganamos

Holas!

Bueno solo decir que esta la tercera parte y final del fanfic! :)

Nota de autora: Perdon, por las faltas de ortografia que encuentren. Por mas que lo revise siempre se me escapan detallitos ;)

Saludos

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Ambos ganamos**

Se sentía aislado y terriblemente mal.

A pesar de haber ganado. Nadie estaba celebrando el triunfo.

El fuego crispaba haciendo el único sonido en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron, evidentemente molestos, le habían dejado solo. Ginny, umm, bueno ella, _ella_, le había cortado.

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No entendía. Bueno si entendía, pero no los motivos de Malfoy para besarle. Lo único que sabía ahora; era que en dos semanas más Slytherin y Ravenclaw jugarían Quidditch. Si Slytherin ganaba él tendría que bajar a besar a Malfoy y si sucedía lo contrario Malfoy subiría a besarle a él.

¿Por qué motivo? Ni él lo sabía. ¿Debía hacerlo? Harry creía que si, su honor por sobre todo. Además, era un simple beso… un besito casto y puro.

Después de ese partido Gryffindor tendría que jugar con Hufflepuff para determinar el primer y segundo lugar. Y al mes siguiente Hogwarts se acababa.

Acabaría y todos serian adultos. Harry no se sentía adulto aún, sentía que aún era un niño lleno de temores y sueños. No quería que nada acabara. Quería que todo fuese, _estuviese_, bien en su vida.

.

Era un sonido relajante.

El agua contra el piso. E infantil o no, quería estar bajo la lluvia. Sentirla y dejar que todo lo malo se lo llevase el agua. Estaba en el campo, dos semanas después, pero nadie jugaba porque era evidentemente obvio que el clima no acompañó a los jugadores.

Harry, miraba la lluvia desde los vestidores.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente y aunque Hermione y Ron le hablaban de nuevo se sentía incomodo cuando ellos querían tocar el tema del beso, porque, bueno, como explicar que él se lo había respondido y que… le había gustado, un poco.

Además, ahora estaba el hecho de que Dra… Malfoy ya no les molestaba en los pasillos. Solo les miraba y eso fue bastante notorio para todos.

Incluso Ginny le había hecho el frente a Malfoy y este solo la miró exasperadamente y se retiró en silencio. Ahora la pelirroja no le hablaba, porque creía que entre él y Draco Malfoy existía algo más. Junto con creer eso y que no le hablaba, también estaba la ruptura de su relación, a pesar de eso a Harry no le dolió tanto; fue algo que le tranquilizó, realmente.

A pesar de que ya no existían ninguna clase de insultos para con él o sus amigos. No podía imaginarse besando a Malfoy de nuevo. Aunque, lo reconocía, había soñado con ello en algunas ocasiones y creía que no… no lograría tener la valentía de hacerlo en la vida real.

Sus pies se movieron solos hacia afuera. Como impulsado por algo…

El campo era grande y desde donde estaba se sintió pequeño. El agua escurrió por todo su cuerpo mojándolo y haciendo que sus lentes se llenaran de agua. Por auto reflejo se los saco para limpiarlos, cosa que no funcionó mucho y al ponérselos sintió una mano en su hombro.

Y luego la persona se puso frente suyo.

—Hola, Potter —la voz de Malfoy apenas y sonó en un susurro.

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio lo miró unos segundos dudando en algo y luego la mirada gris se desvió.

Harry, desde donde estaba y con agua en los lentes, pudo ver que Malfoy se veía realmente bien bajo la lluvia; con el cabello pegado a la cara, la camisa se le había transparentado y…

—Me gusta la lluvia.

Harry asintió ausentemente. Preguntándose cómo se vería Malfoy luego de… ser… follad… de… nada. Luego de nada.

—Escuche que el partido se juega mañana si todo está bien —dijo, Harry, desviando la mirada.

El rubio asintió —Sí, sí, eso también escuche.

Por algún motivo sintió que estaba soñando de nuevo. Estar hablando con Malfoy sin matarse y más en medio de la lluvia era algo… difícil de creer.

—Potter, yo… —el rubio se detuvo y le miró —, lo que hablamos hace días no tienes que hacerlo.

Lo que había empezado como un juego para Draco se había transformado pronto en algo más… algo que, de hecho, no quería definir. Si continuaba con eso de la apuesta de besos con Potter saldría lastimado, o más de lo que ya estaba, y es que sabía que el moreno era totalmente heterosexual. Estaba saliendo con la pelirroja, que otra evidencia necesitaba para saber que estaba jugando con fuego.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco suspiró —Rompo la apuesta. La que hicimos implícitamente. La rompo, porque no quiero basar el Quidditch en eso. No deseo… —sonrió lo mejor que pudo—, no deseo que te ilusiones con besos que no nos llevarán a nada más que eso.

Draco tiritó y luego se giró a los vestidores.

Harry se quedo allí aturdido y sin ganas moverse.

Su único pensamiento fue: "Tengo que volver con Ginny".

.

La snitch. La escurridiza pelotita se escapaba de cada buscador.

Ravenclaw estaba casi empate con Slytherin. Cualquiera de los dos podía ganar. A Harry no le importaba, solo miraba sin mirar o mejor dicho miraba a Malfoy; moverse, su determinada concentración y como lucia bajo el sol… el rubio cabello y o…

— ¡150 puntos para Ravenclaw! ¡Cho Chang atrapa la Snitch!

El campo estalló en gritos de alegría.

Harry se levantó, pero no para aplaudir. Si hubiesen seguido la apuesta ahora Draco debería está subiendo para ir a besarle. No debería estar en el campo mirándolo fijamente. No debió de haberlo mirado durante el partido.

Desvió la mirada hacia sus dos amigos que aplaudían y gritaban. A su lado Ginny que se colgó de su brazo y le sonrió besándole la mejilla.

Era así.

Y así se quedaría.

.

— ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado, Malfoy?! —le preguntó uno de los chicos del equipo molesto. El rubio no contestó.

— ¡Podíamos haber ganado, joder! —exclamó otro.

Draco pensó que ahora él debería estar subiendo eso asientos, pero no sería así.

No, no podía.

El curso acabaría dentro de poco y él como buen Malfoy se dejaría de juegos: buscaría una chica sangre pura y se casaría. Y sea como sea sería feliz, porque… porque con Potter no tenía futuro.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó alguien tras Draco.

El rubio se giró y se sorprendió al verlo allí — ¡Potter, qué demonios estas haci…!

Pero fue callado por los dulces labios de Harry. El subidon a la nube de la alegría fue algo que, realmente, Draco creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar.

El beso duró algunos segundos más. Y el campo, bueno, estaba en evidente silencio.

—Creo, Malfoy, que esta vez. Esta vez estamos a mano —susurró Harry cerca de los labios del rubio—, pero ambos ganamos y no me refiero a la pérfida apuesta que creo tu mente Slytherin.

Draco lo miró —Perdí, Potter, ¿Qué gane según tú?

Harry miró a todos o al menos a los que quiso mirar y lo sacó de allí. Llevándolo a los vestidores.

No había ruido. No había respiraciones. No había nada.

Entraron a los vestidores y Draco se soltó de inmediato, alejándose del.

—Creo saber por qué hiciste esa apuesta o como lo llames.

Draco lo miró interesado — ¿Por qué?

—Querías besarme, es obvio. Bueno a tu manera Slytherin de ver la cosas, aunque creo que… —lo pensó y entendió todo—. Si yo ganaba tenías la pauta para poder besarme, pero si yo perdía tu no podías hacer nada, porque hubiese sido un ganar-ganar.

Draco aplaudió.

—Valla y yo creí que los Gryffindors era estúpidos. ¡Diez puntos para ti, Potter! Ahora ve y cuéntaselo a tus amiguitos.

Harry pasó por alto lo último y pronunció: —Querías besarme.

—Claro que no, idiot…

Harry lo beso nuevamente y Draco resistiéndose un poco, al principio, le correspondió, es que le encantaban los labios del moreno.

— ¿Qué decías?

Draco aturdido y en las nubes le respondió: —Creí que… —suspiró—, creí que terminaría Hogwarts y no te besaría nunca —fue sincero cosa que sorprendió tanto a Harry como al propio Draco, luego carraspeo—. Fue impulsivo y bastante arriesgado, he de decir ¿Por qué me besaste tú si rompimos la apuesta?

—Porque quería repetirlo —le confesó también él

—Querías, eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir que me gustas, me gusta besarte y que tendrás que bajar a besarme cuando gane el Quidditch la próxima semana.

Draco resopló y lo beso.

.

Gryffindor había ganado, pero Draco no tuvo necesidad de bajar a besar a su novio. No, la verdad es que fue Harry quien voló hacia él a besarlo y como el campo estaba acostumbrado a estar en silencio en eso momentos, ellos lo dejaron pasar.

Ambos habían ganado y _perdido._

Bueno Harry ganó un novio y una copa para su casa. Perdió, por algunos días, la comunicación con sus amigos y con Ginny todo tipo de relación de amistad, que era lo que él le ofrecía.

Y Draco, bueno él, ganó estar con Harry Potter aquel chico que siempre le había gustado. Tuvo el apoyo de su madre para mantener la relación y con Lucius había perdido el contacto.

Fin.


End file.
